Change
by ShanAllra
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, namja manis yang tidak pernah menyangka hubungannya seperti ini. bisakah dia membuang perasaannya untuk woobin dan memberi harapan untuk siwon ? pair: wookyu (woobin x kyuhyun) , wonbkyu (siwon x kyuhyun).
1. Chapter 1

**Change**

**Chapter 1**

**By:**

**Shannon allra**

**Disclaimers:**

**Cast punya tuhan YME**

**Summary:**

**Cho kyuhyun, namja yatim piatu dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah. Pernag jatuh cinta dengan orang yang dulunya membalas perasaannya. Tapi apa perasaan itu masih sama?**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (15 years old)**

**Choi siwon (16 years old)**

**Kim woo bin (16 years old)**

**And other cast**

**Pair:**

**WonKyu**

**WooKyu**

**And other pair**

**Genre:**

**romance, BL, school**

**Warning:**

**AU, typo, BoysLove, etc**

**Happy Reading :)**

"Hyung, hiks dia berubah" tangis kyuhyun sambil memeluk siwon.

"Hyung tau kyu" jawab siwon. Siwon membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintainya hyung" tangis kyuhyun. Siwon menutup mata, menahan rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya, 'aku lebih mencintaimu kyu' batin siwon.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? Apakah sudah waktunya aku menyerah?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Mungkin kyu. Masih ada orang yang mencintaimu. Lebih dari woobin" jawab siwon.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mencintaiku. Woobin saja berhenti mencintaiku karna sifat ku yang seperti anak anak. Hiks hyung" kata kyuhyun sambil menangis.

Ingin rasanya siwon teriak, bahwa sebenarnya siwon lebih mencintai kyuhyun daripada woobin.

Ingin rasanya siwon berjanji, dia tidak akan memperlakukan kyuhyun seperti woobin memperlakukan kyuhyun.

Tapi apa daya, kyuhyun saja tidak pernah melihat siwon.

"Sudahlah kyu, uljima. Pulanglah sekarang, hyung akan mengantarmu"

Lalu mereka berdua pergi dari atap sekolah.

**Change**

Kyuhyun POV

Woobin-ah, kenapa kau berubah? Apa kau benar benar sudah tidak ada perasaan lagi padaku? Kemana janjimu untuk selalu mencintaiku?

Normal POV

_**#flashback#**_

"_**I love you cho kyuhyun. Do you wanna be my girlfriends?" Ungkap woobin.**_

"_**Mwo?! Girlfriend? Aku ini namja woobin!" Marah kyuhyun dengan wajah merah.**_

"_**Aniyo, bagiku kau adalah yeoja" kata woobin dengan senyum menawannya.**_

"_**Ugh!" Marah kyuhyun dan memukul bahu woobin.**_

_**Woobin tertawa renyah, "so? Terima atau tidak?"**_

"_**Hmmm… yes, i love you too" jawab kyuhyun. **_

_**Woobin tersenyum bahagia, "i promise, i always love you"**_

_**#flashback end**_

"Hiks! Kau berbohong!" Tangis kyuhyun semakin menjadi jadi.

Woobin, atau kim woo bin adalah namjachingu kyuhyun. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun, dari kelas 2 SMP, sampai 1SMA sekarang.

Awalnya, woobin adalah orang yang baik. Care dan sangat sayang dengan kyuhyun. Tapi ntah kenapa, sejak dia menjadi murid SMA, sifatnya berbeda 100% /?

Dia menjadi anak yang nakal, perokok dan suka bolos. Padahal dulu dia tidak seperti itu. Woobin juga suka mempermainkan yeoja. Dia sering pergi ke bar, bermain dengan 'wanita penghibur'. Eommanya bercerita kepada kyuhyun, woobin sering pulang jam 2 malam, dengan keadaan mabuk.

"Woobin, sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau tidak memutuskan ku, tapi kau menganggap seakan akan aku bukan siapa siapa bagimu" sedih kyuhyun.

"Apa aku harus bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya aku harus. Aku tidak mau digantung seperti ini" kata kyuhyun.

Dia mengirimkan sms kepada woobin,

_**/To: Ma Love**_

_**Text:**_

_**Datanglah kecafe tempat kita biasa. Kumohon.**_

_**Aku berjanji setelah ini aku tidak akan menanggu mu lagi/ **_

(Woobin Side)

Woobin POV

"Huh? Mengangu ku lagi? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya ku ntah kepada siapa.

Apa kyuhyun akan memutuskan hubungan kami?

Apa aku harus datang?

Apa aku sedih?

Tidak tidak, aku tidak mungkin sedih.

Aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Aku bosan dengannya. Masih banyak yeoja atau namja yang lebih cantik atau manis dari dia.

Ku rasa…

(Normal Side)

Normal POV

Woobin menunggu kyuhyun datang,

"Mianhae aku terlambat. Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sudah muncul.

"Langsung ke intinya saja. Aku sedang terburu-buru" jawab woobin dingin.

Nyut

Sakit yang dirasa kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas, 'semoga ini yang terbaik' batin kyu berharap.

"Aku…. aku ingin putus" ucap kyuhyun tanpa melihat woobin.

"Baguslah. Sudahlah lama aku berharap hal ini" jawab woobin sambil tertawa. Tawa bahagia, itu yang kyuhyun pikir.

TES

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kristalnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Maaf mengganggu mu, woobin-ssi" pamit kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pergi menjauh.

Woobin melihat kyuhyun yang pergi.

'Mianhae kyu' batin woobin.

**Change**

Debuman keras dibar yang biasanya woobin datangi sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi woobin.

Dan alkohol yang biasa dia minum seperti obat penghilang setress untuknya.

"Yo woobin-ah! Kau sudah datang rupanya" kata teman woobin, moon yong suk.

"Tumben kau datang jam segini. Biasanya diatas jam 11, yeojanya belum datang loh bin" sambung teman nya yang lain, kang ha neul.

"Hmmm… sudah jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang pusing sekarang" racau woobin.

"Wow wow. Rupanya teman kita sekarang sedang mabuk berat" kata yongsuk.

"Waw. Seperti nya dia sedang ada masalah serius. Sampai tidak sadar minun alkohol dengan kadar tinggi seperti ini" kata haneul.

"Kyuhyun…" igau woobin.

"Mwo?" Ucap HanSuk. Haneul dan yongsuk saling bertukar pandang, 'apa woobin masih…?' Batin mereka.

**Change**

"Annyeong semua!" Sapa kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"Berisik!" Kata temannya, shim changmin.

"Ehehehe" kyuhyun berpeace ria.

Alia changmin naik bingung /?

"Tumben kau semangat. Kenapa kyu?"

"Aniyo. Aku hanya senang akhirnya bisa lepas dari woobin" kata kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

Changmin terdiam. Dia tau, dibalik senyuman kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia sedang sedih.

"Baguslah kyu. Akhirnya. Lagipula ada siwon hyung yang lebih cocok untukmu" kata changmin. Berniat menjodohkan siwon dengan kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng min"

"Ckckck… katanya kau bisa tau hanya dengan melihat tatapan orang? Lihat saat siwon hyung menatap mu. And you will know the truth" kata changmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam, 'benarkah siwon hyung menyukaiku?' Batin kyuhyun. Ntah kenapa, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ya ya sudahlah. Bel sudah bunyi, lebih baik sekarang kita belajar"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak! Yunnie hyung! Kenapa kau melihat yeoja itu terus sih! Jangan jangan hyung naksir ya dengan yeoja itu?" Marah changmin.

"Jangan marah minnie kuuu~ hyung hanya terpesona dengan kecantikannya saja" jawab yunho.

'Haah… yunho hyung memang tidak sensitif' batin kyuhyun.

"Hmm… kyu, bagaimana dengan woobin? Katanya kau sudah putus ne?" Tanya siwon.

"Ne hyung. Hyung tau darimana?"

Siwon tidak mungkin memberitau kyuhyun jika dia tau dari akun SNS woobin. Woobin mengupdate stattus, "finally ㅎㅎㅎㅎ".

"Hanya menebak" jawab siwon.

"Oooh.."

"Kalian berdua. Sudah berhenti bertengkar" lerai siwon.

"Dia dulu hyung!" Adu changmin.

"Sudah sudah. Biarkan saja dia min. Jika yunho hyung selingkuh, kau juga harus selingkuh dengan yoochun hyung"

BLETAK

"Appo~ sakit!" Teriak kyuhyun marah. Semua orang dikantin melihat kyuhyun. Tak terkecuali woobin. Kyuhyun yang tau dia membuat kesalahan, menyembunyikan mukanya dibahu siwon. Lalu YunMinWon tertawa.

Woobin yang melihatnya hanya mendengus.

"Cemburu eoh?" Tanya yongsuk.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?" Tanya woobin dengan tampang sok sok jijik.

"Sudahlah jangan berpura-pura bin. Kami tau kau masih sayang dengan namja itu" sambung haneul

"Cih. Tentu saja tidak. Sudahlah jangan dibahas"

"Lalu? Kenapa tadi malam kau menyebut nama kyuhyun?" Selidik yongsuk.

"Mwo?" Woobin tersedak mendengarnya /?

"Saat kau mabuk, kau menyebut namanya berulang ulang kali" sambung haneul.

Woobin hanya diam. 'Tidak mungkin aku masih menyukai dia' batin woobin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim woo bin!" Panggil siwon.

Woobin yang sedang berjalan ke kelas nya berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya woobin dingin.

"Gamsahamnida sudah mau melepaskan kyuhyun. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya" kata siwon. Dengan nada angkuh.

"Hanya itu saja? Aku tidak peduli"

Woobin kembali berjalan kedepan.

"Benarkah?"

"Mwo?"

"Benarkah kau sudah benar benar tidak ada perasaan dengan kyuhyun?"

Woobin terdiam sejenak, "tentu". Woobin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap siwon, "aku sudah bosan dengan tubuh namja" kata woobin dengan ekpresi badboy.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya,

"Apa kau kira kyuhyun itu boneka?" Desis siwon.

"Bagi ku dia boneka"

Siwon menarik kerah woobin, "aku bersumpah akan membuat kyuhyun melupakan mu" sumpah siwon.

"Lakukanlah"

"Dan jika itu sudah terjadi, jangan pernah menyesal pernah menyia nyiakan kyuhyun" kata siwon.

Siwon melepas woobin.

Lalu siwon pergi.

"Cih. Memangnya aku peduli" decih woobin.

Walau dalam hati, sebenarnya dia takut kyuhyun benar benar akan melupakan dia.

_**To Be Continued….**_

Annyeonghasseyo, kenalin, namaku Shannon :D

Sering dipanggil annon -_-

Mau manggik shan bisa, panggil annon juga bisa :)

Annon author baru /?

Annon pure ELF and love kyuhyun as uke! ~

FF ini ff debutnya annon/?

Moga readersdeul suka ne :)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^

Buat yang mau cepet* dapet updatean nya/? Liat wp annon aja ne :D shannonallra . wordpress . com


	2. Chapter 2

**Change**

**Chapter 2**

**By:**

**Shannon allra**

**Disclaimers:**

**Cast punya tuhan YME**

**Summary:**

**Kyuhyun memang belum bisa melupakan woobin, tapi dia yakin, dia bisa melupakan woobin. Nanti.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (15 years old)**

**Choi siwon (16 years old)**

**Kim woo bin (15 years old)**

**And other cast**

**Pair:**

**WonKyu**

**WooKyu**

**And other pair**

**Genre:**

**romance, BL, school**

**Warning:**

**AU, typo, BoysLove, etc**

**Happy Reading ~**

"Kyu… ayo turun, appa sudah menunggu dibawah" kata eomma kyuhyun, cho jung soo atau sering dipanggil leeteuk dari luar kamar.

"Ne eomma, sebentar" jawab kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju dapur, "aigoo, pelan pelan chagi. Nanti jatuh" kata eomma memperingati.

"Ne, nanti kalau jatuh kyuhyun bakalan jelek deh kayak eomma" canda appa kyuhyun, cho kangin.

"Apa kata mu tadi?" Tanya leeteuk dengan pelototan /?

Kangin gelagapan takut, "aniyo aniyo" jawab nya

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah melihat nya. Dia sangat beruntung bisa mempunyai keluarga seperti ini.

"Makanlah kyu, nanti kau terlambat"

"Ne eomma" jawab kyu.

"Oh ya kyu, appa dan eomma akan pergi ke jepang selama 2 minggu. Bisa kan tinggal sendiri disini?" Kata appa.

"Bisa dong appa. Kyu kan sudah besar. Pasti bisa jaga diri" kata kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

Appa dan eomma kyuhyun tersenyum melihat buah cita nya bahagia seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai kyu" sapa siwon.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, "oh hai hyung"

"Tumben berjalan kyu. Biasanya kan diantar" bingung siwon.

"Anak Yoo Ahjussi sedang sakit. Jadi daripada aku merepotkan appa untuk mengantarku, lebih baik aku berjalan. Agar bisa ketemu wonnie hyung dijalan, hehe" canda kyuhyun.

"Aigoo… kyunnie sudah bisa gombal ne" tawa siwon. Siwon mencubit pipi kyuhyun pelan.

"Appo~" kata kyuhyun pura pura sakit dengan ekpresi imut.

"Mwo? Sakit? Benarkah? Coba hyung lihat pipi kyuhyun" kata siwon beracting cemas.

"Nih" kyuhyun membiarkan siwon melihat pipi kanan nya.

Siwon memegang pipi kyuhyun, sampai…

**Chu~**

"Yak hyung!" Teriak kyuhyun.

Siwon mencium pipi kyuhyun, karna tidak mau kena amukan kyuhyun, siwon berlari dan kyuhyun mengerjarnya.

Sungguh pemandangan romantis.

Ternyata, tanpa WonKyu sadari, yongsuk melihat adegan mereka berdua. "Itu kan kyuhyun. Mantan woobin. Sepertinya dia namja baik baik. Pantas saja dia memutuskan woobin" pikir yongsuk. Oh yongsuk-ah, tak tau kah kau sebenarnya woobin itu mantan annon '*' (Readers: ngimpi!)

.

.

.

.

.

"Hosh hosh" nafas siwon tersenggal senggal. Namun dia juga sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Aigoo aigoo, sunbae kita satu ini sepertinya habis dikejar anjing" tawa woobin yang tiba tiba muncul. Dengan style tangan dimasukan ke saku, dan senyum dingin diwajah.

Siwon tersenyum, tersenyum bahagia. Bukan senyum angkuh yang biasa siwon perlihatkan pada woobin.

"Ani… aku dikejar dengan princess galak"

Woobin menautkan alisnya curiga. 'Kyuhyun kah yang dia maksud?' Batin nya was was.

Siwon berjalan melewati woobin. Tapi sebelumnya dia ada membisikkan sesuatu kepada woobin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat tiba. Kyuhyun dan teman temannya sedang makan dikantin. Woobin melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Hei bin! Kenapa dari tadi kau melihat meja siwon sunbae?" Tanya yongsuk

"Bukan suk, dia melihat kyuhyun" goda haneul.

"Ckck, aku bukan melihat kyuhyun" elak woobin

"So? Who?" Tanya yongsuk

Woobin terdiam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yongsuk.

_**#FlashBack**_

_**Siwon berjalan melewati woobin, "tadi aku juga mencium princess-KU" bisik siwon**_

_**#FlashBack END**_

"Apa benar kyuhyun dicium siwon hyung?" Guman woobin.

"Mwo?" Tanya YongHan.

"Suara mu kecil sekali bin. Tadi kau bilang dicium apa?" Tanya haneul.

Woobin hanya diam.

"Bin bin! Lihat siwon sunbae mencium kyuhyun!" Kata yongsuk lebay.

"Mwo mwo?! Mana?!" Tanya woobin ikutan lebay.

Yongsuk dan haneul tertawa melihat woobin masuk jebakannya.

Woobin hanya terdiam malu.

Jauh dari itu, sebenarnya kyuhyun diam diam memperhatikan woobin. 'Dia tampak bahagia walau aku tidak disisinya' batin kyu sedih. 'Sudahlah cho kyuhyun, jangan mengharapkan hal yang tidak akan terjadi' batin kyuhyun memberi motivasi.

"Kyuu~ hari ini kita main game ne? Digame center baru kyu. Dekat seoul mall" pinta changmin.

"Okey-" "aniyo! Hari ini aku dan kyuhyun akan pergi nonton!" Potong siwon

"MWO? KALIAN KENCAN?!" Teriak HoMin berdua.

Kantin yang tadinya sangat berisik langsung menatap pasangan WonKyu

"Cieeee siwon. Siwon jadian dengan kyuhyun" goda teman sekelasnya, lee minho.

"Ahahaha, baguslah sunbae. Jaga baik baik kyuhyun ne" goda adik kelasnya

"Boleh dong pajak jadiannya" goda teman lainnya

Wajah kyuhyun merah padam. Sedangkan siwon hanya senyun senyum bingung. Siwon menatap HoMin dengan tatapan horror. Seolah olah berkata, 'awas-kalian-nanti'. HoMin hanya meneguk ludah takut.

"CIEEEEE SIWON SUNBAE! SEMOGA LONGLAST SAMPAI MARRIED NE!" Teriak yongsuk berniat membuat woobin cemburu.

Siwon tertawa melihatnya. "Ahahaha, ne terimakasih hoobae" jawab siwon.

Beruntung sekarang woobin tidak sedang memegang apapun, jika dia sedang memegang sesuatu, dipasti kan apapun ditangannya pasti akan hancur berkeping keping.

'Ckck.. jadian saja dipamer ke orang. Aku dan kyuhyun tidak ada seperti itu dulu' cemoh woobin dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong.." sapa kyuhyun sesampai dirumah.

"Oh ya aku lupa. Eomma dan appa kan pergi" pikir kyu

_**~bwara Mr. Simple simple~**_

Satu pesan masuk ke hp kyuhyun.

"Dari siwon hyung"

_**/From: Wonnie Hyung**_

_**Text:**_

_**Kyunnie~ dari pada kau bermain game dengan food monster itu, lebih baik kita berdua nonton. Mau?/**_

"Hmmm… mau sajalah" omong kyuhyun pada angin.

_**/To: Wonnie Hyung**_

_**Text:**_

_**Mau hyung/**_

Kyuhyun memasukkan hp nya ke tas.

Dia melepaskan sepatunya lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dilantai dua.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Mengganti bajunya lalu mengecek hp nya lagi.

Satu pesan lagi dari siwon.

_**/From: Wonnie Hyung**_

_**Text:**_

_**Okey. Hyung jemput jam setengah 7 ne. Nanti kita makan malam bersama ne. Sampai jumpa jam setengah 7 kyunnie :*/**_

"Mwo? Apa apaan emot itu?" Bingung kyuhyun. "Ckckck… dasar raja modus"

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya kekasur

"Apa aku bisa melupakan woobin?" Kata kyuhyun ntah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun meraih sesuatu di bawah kasur,

_**Kim Woo Bin Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**WooKyu forever**_

Kyuhyun melihat cover album dia dan woobin.

"WooKyu? Forever?" Kata kyu sedih.

Lembaran pertama kyuhyun buka, disana ada foto woobin dan kyuhyun sedang makan ice cream bersama.

Lembaran pertama, kedua, ketiga sampai terakhir sudah kyu buka.

"Masih banyak lembaran yang kosong.. woobin-ah, bukannya kau janji akan membuat album ini penuh?" Tak sadar kyuhyun menangis. Dia menangis untuk yang terakhir kali

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(WooBin Side)

Woobin melihat foto foto dikamera cannon nya. Satu persatu dia buka. Sampai foto kenangan dia dan kenangan. Tanpa sadar, dia membelai foto kyuhyun itu.

Woobin meneruskan melihat foto fotonya, sampai foto dia, kyuhyun, dan siwon.

"Cih, sudahlah. Buat apa melihat foto foto tak berguna seperti ini"

Woobin mendelete semua foto nya dan kyuhyun.

Jauh dalam hati woobin, sebenarnya dia tidak mau menghapus kenangan itu… (readers: woobin labil-,-)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**/From: Wonnie Hyung**_

_**Text:**_

_**Kyuu~ hyung sudah didepan/**_

Kyuhyun segera keluar menemui siwon hyung.

"Aigoo.. kyunnie imut sekali" jujur siwon. Memang kyu sangat imut sekarang. Memakai sweeter biru, celana jeans biru, dengan rambut ikal brown nya yang semakin membuat seme seme mengincarnya. Penampilan nya sangat berbeda saat sekolah. Saat sekolah, dia mengancing bajunya sampai atas dengan rambut yang disisir terlalu rapi. Dia juga memakai kacamata. Pantas saja dia tidak menjadi primadona lagi. Tapi setidaknya walau dia tidak menjadi primadona, yang penting dia tidak menjadi murid yang sering dibully.

"Hyung gombal" kyuhyun ber blushing ria.

Kyuhyun naik ke motor siwon.

"Peluk kalau mau tidak jatuh" goda siwon

"Yayaya" jawab kyuhyun

Selama perjalanan, kyuhyun dan siwon mengobrol. Ya… kebanyakan kyuhyun sih yang ngomong. Kan siwon harus fokus ke jalan.

"Nah… sudah sampai" kata siwon.

Kyuhyun dan siwon turun. Mereka berjalan bersama. "Kita makan dulu ya kyu?"

"Ne hyung" jawab kyuhyun sambil bermain hp.

Oh kyu, tak tau kah kau sebenarnya siwon sedang membuat sebuah rencana agar kau bisa menjadi primadona lagi-,-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makan disana ya kyu?" Kata siwon.

"Mwo? Tapi disana ada minho sunbae, yesung sunbae, aduh pokoknya para sunbae!" Cemas kyuhyun.

"Sudah tidak apa apa" tenang siwon.

Siwon dan kyuhyun memasuki cafe itu.

"Annyeong semua" sapa siwon semangat.

"Annyeong kuda. Eh itu siapa dibelakang mu?" Tanya minho, lee minho.

Siwon menempatkan kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Apa kau tidak kenal?" Tanya siwon jahil.

Minho, yesung, zhoumi memicingkan mata bingung. Sedangkan yunho disana hanya tertawa.

Tiba tiba yesung berdiri. Matanya menatap kyuhyun horror, "apa kau cho kyuhyun anak kelas 10-1?" Tanya yesung horror

Minho terbatuk batuk tidak menyangka.

"Ne. Aku Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 10-1″ sapa kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

'Oh my god. Kurasa mata ku sudah rusak' batin minho dan zhoumi.

"K-kenapa penampilan mu disekolah beda?" Tanya minho.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru sunbae" jawab kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau berpenampilan seperti ini disekolah, kau akan menjadi primadona di SMA NJeguk" kata zhoumi.

"Yayaya, cukup sampai sini saja kalian terpesona. Aku dan kyuhyun mau makan dulu" kata siwon agak risih.

Kyuhyun dan siwon duduk. Siwon yang memilih makanan.

"Kapan kau akan merubah penampilan mu seperti ini lagi?" Tanya yesung

"Mwo-?" Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Senin ini" sambung kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Tidak boleh!" Kata siwon dan yunho bersamaan. Alasan yunho tidak mau kyuhyun seperti dulu, 'aku tidak mau disuruh changminnie menjaga sahabat evil nya ini agar tidak dimangsa para seme lagi'

Sedangkan siwon, 'aku tidak mau mempunyai saingan lagi'

"Mwo? Waeyo?" Tanya kyuhyun

"I-itu…." siwon dan yunho mencari jawaban.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, lalu tertawa. 'Tawa yang indah', batin WonMinZhouSungYun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kyu? Suka tidak film nya?" Kata siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Ne hyung! Aku suka sekali" jawab kyuhyun kekanak kanakan. Siwon tertawa, "ayo pergi. Ada yang mau hyung tunjukkan" kata siwon.

Mereka pergi dengan motor siwon, ke suatu tempat yang indah.

"Tutup matamu kyu"

"Hmmm.. nenene" jawab kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

Siwon tersenyum senang.

"Nah, sekarang buka matamu"

"Waw.. indah" kagum kyuhyun. Siwon menghias taman itu menjadi indah.

Kyuhyun menatap kedepan, ada sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Dengan hiasan burung burung flamingo pink.

Siwon menarik nafas, 'ini waktunya', batinnya.

Siwon memegang tangan kyuhyun lalu berjongkok.

"Eh eh?" Bingung kyuhyun malu.

"Cho kyuhyun, namja yang sudah ku anggap seperti dongsaeng ku sendiri dari kelas 5sd-"

'Oh hanya sebagai dongsaeng' batin kyuhyun sedikit sedih.

Siwon ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, namun dia juga tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Awalnya kukira aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai saeng, sampai dia mempunyai namjachingu. Hati ku seakan tidak terima dia dimiliki orang lain. Tapi ku pikir, aku akan bahagia jika dia bahagia. Namun saat ku tau namjachingu nya berubah, aku semakin tidak terima. Tidak terima karna ada orang yang membuatnya menangis. Aku bahagia saat mereka putus. Aku pikir, inilah yang terbaik" sambung siwon

Kyuhyun membeku. Tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan.

"I love you cho kyuhyun" ungkap siwon.

"H-hyung…"

"Aku tau kau masih ada perasaan untuknya. Tapi tolong, beri aku kesempatan untuk membantu mu menghilangkan perasaan itu" kata siwon.

"Hyung, apa kau bersungguh sungguh?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Ne kyu" jawab siwon.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas, "ne hyung. I love you too. Bantu aku hilangkan perasaan ini"

"Gomawo kyu"

Siwon memeluk kyuhyun erat.

Lalu mencium bibir kyuhyun lembut. Tanpa nafsu. Namun bagi kyuhyun, ciuman siwon sangat memabukkan.

_**~Drrt drrt~**_

"Ahh hyung" desah kyuhyun. Siwon tidak ingin melepaskan bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan mereka dengan susah payah. "Ish hyung, hp mu bunyi tuh!" Kesal kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa. Lalu mengangkat telponnya, "mwo? Ne ne eomma. Aku pulang sekarang" siwon menutup telponnya.

"Kyu, ayo hyung antar pulang sekarang. Eomma hyung menyuruh hyung pulang" kata siwon.

Kyuhyun tertawa, "pasti choi ahjumma takut ada apa apa terhadap anaknya ini" canda kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aniyo, eomma tau hyung pergi dengan mu. Malahan eomma takut kau yang pulang malam"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "hyung pulang saja sendirian. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Taman ini kan tidak jauh dari rumah ku"

"T-tapi.."

"Sudah pulang sana hyung. Kalau sudah sampa rumah sms aku ne?"

"Hmmm… ne kyu chagi"

_**Chu~**_

Siwon mencium bibir kyuhyun singkat.

"Bye sayang" kata siwon

"Bye" jawab kyuhyun

Setelah siwon pergi, kyuhyun berjalan sendiri.

"Thanks For Today. Aku senang sekali" kata kyuhyun pada angin.

Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri. Sambil mengingat hari ini. Tanggal 13.10.2015, tanggal jadian mereka.

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, didepan kyuhyun ada ahjussi ahjussi mesum yang sedang mabuk.

"Waw waw. Ada yeoja. Hik" kata salah satu ahjussi itu dengan suara khas sedang mabuk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, "m-mwo?" Badan kyuhyun bergetar takut. Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah, tidak tau jika dibelakangnya ada ahjussi yang lain.

"Aigoo… ternyata dia namja" kata ahjussi itu. Ahjussi itu memeluk kyuhyun erat. Dan meraba sesuatu didaerah 'pribadi' kyuhyun.

"Hiks lepaskan aku" kata kyuhyun sambil terisak. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak takut jika sudah dibeginikan malam malam?

'Wonnie hyung tolong aku' batin kyuhyun.

Ahjussi ahjussi itu mendekati kyuhyun. Dengan tampang mesumnya semakin membuat kyuhyun takut.

**BUGH**

Salah satu ahjussi itu ditinju oleh seorang namja.

"Hey!" Teriak ahjussi yang tadi memeluk kyuhyun.

Namja itu berkelahi dengan semua ahjussi itu. Kecuali ahjussi yang memeluk kyuhyun

"Biarkan dia pergi" kata namja itu dengan suara berat. 'Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini' batin kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Tantang ahjussi itu.

Namja itu menarik tangan kyuhyun sehingga kyuhyun sekarang ada didekapan namja itu

DEG DEG DEG

Pelukan yang sekarang kyuhyun rasakan sama seperti pelukan woobin.

"Lari" bisik namja itu.

Kyuhyun disembunyikan dibelakang namja itu. Disaat namja itu berkelahi dengan ahjussi itu, kyuhyun kabur.

Kyuhyun lari, namun dia sempat melihat kebelakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai kyuhyun dirumah. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur. "Siapa namja tadi?" Kyuhyun bermonolog

"Aniyo, tidak mungkin dia woobin"

Benarkah? Benarkah jika namja itu bukan woobin? Ayo saksikan di chapter selanjutnya ~

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hai~ annon disini~

So? Gimana? Suka nggak?

Maaf jika agak menggantung dan jelek ^^~

Pendek ya? Iya annon tau u.u

Tapi tenang aja, kalau banyak yang review bakalan annon update asap ^^~

Oh ya, untuk chapter tiga dan selanjutnya, annon gak ngepost disini lagi ne mianhae..

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, check wp annon aja ne ^^ shannonallra . wordpress . com

Thank youuu~~


End file.
